


群星之中

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万与基尔伯特赶上了天空岛上最后一班环岛末班车。但是他们真的赶上了吗？





	群星之中

他们赶上了环岛公交的末班车，当时他们在天空岛离开大陆最远的那个点，也是唯一那辆公交的始发站，伊万和基尔伯特在路边的站台上等了足足一个小时，八月的苏格兰高地小岛仍旧冻得不行。他们本来看准了回程的时间，是在下午五点半的时候，于是他们扔了喝空的咖啡纸杯来到这个车站，等在斑驳的站牌下面。在手表的时间走向五点半的时候他们仍没有见到任何车辆驶来的迹象，而这个地方几乎没有信号，没有通讯信号，也没有GPS信号，就好像是在一个完全与世界脱轨的无人区中。伊万拿着手机四处走动，试图找到一格信号，但是毫无用处，他只能回到基尔伯特身边，继续等候那辆已经晚点的公交。他抱怨起基尔伯特占据了长椅的大半地方，对方嘲笑了他的体型，但是依旧“好心地”挪开了他的屁股，给伊万让了一点位置出来。夏天的白日极长，到了快要六点的时候都还如清晨一样亮堂，只是这岛屿被海环绕，下午又下过暴雨，此刻慢慢升起了浓雾，伊万很担心公交是不是因为暴雨冲刷后的路况和大雾而持续晚点，他小声地和基尔伯特抱怨此事，对方却不以为然，拍着他的膝盖让他放宽心。

“可是如果公交不来我们只能走回去，我们得走上一个晚上！”伊万有些恼怒地将自己的两条胳膊交叉着横在胸前，皱着眉看基尔伯特低头玩他手机里无聊的游戏。基尔伯特头也没抬，嘴上安慰着他说车子一定会来的，像是他早就知道并确信一样，伊万翻了个白眼，反正基尔伯特也看不到。于是他们就又等了半个小时，基尔伯特与伊万分享同一根耳机线，他们听了会儿歌，因为他的手机就快要没电，已然玩不了预装载的游戏，唯有音乐系统最为省电。

伊万曾试着接纳基尔伯特喜欢的乐队，甚至还在几年前陪基尔伯特去过一次演唱会，他站在人满为患的草坪上不知所措，低头踢着脚边的干土等候基尔伯特买完啤酒回来。当他的爱人端着两杯啤酒向他走来的时候伊万心中的忐忑才消失，但是接着就是漫长的等待时间，他来回换了好几个姿势，从矜持地坐着到躺下，尾椎骨受不了重量再重新坐起来，从盘腿换到伸直双腿，伊万怎么做都不舒服。最后他躺在基尔伯特的膝盖上睡着了，当他被人群的尖叫和乐器的调试声吵醒的时候发现才刚刚开始第一个暖场，伊万恼火地追问基尔伯特到底还有多久，对方眨眨无辜的双眼比了个“二”的手势，伊万就差点当场昏厥过去。其实也并没有，他硬撑着等到了主场乐队的出现，基尔伯特就拉着他起来，他兴奋地过头，到了后半场甩掉了自己的鞋子和上衣，那时已经快要十点，德国的天才暗了下来。伊万后来再没去过演唱会，基尔伯特有时会和亚瑟一起去音乐节，或者自己的妹妹娜塔莉亚，他们俩意外地喜欢同一个金属乐队，伊万曾经在家中面对着震耳欲聋的派对音乐头疼，跨过千禧年之后基尔伯特就像个精力旺盛到永远无法停歇下来的青少年，他永远在奔跑、在大喊大叫，像是有什么东西要从他的胸腔之中节节生长出来，要冲破种种桎梏，要冲破构建起他的躯体。不过自从他去看医生之后家中的音乐就骤然减少，基尔伯特吃了药，总要睡觉，或老是喊着牙疼，渐渐也失去了以往的活力。但是伊万总能看到那株藤曼，从基尔伯特身体中野蛮破出的植物，越长越大，汲取着他爱人的养分，长成了可以登天的豆茎。不过现在伊万却与基尔伯特在偏远的岛屿尽头难得分享同一根耳机线，他又在几年之后再次听到基尔伯特最喜爱的乐队。

六点三十分左右那公交才缓慢驶来，是基尔伯特先看到的车灯，起先伊万并没有注意，浓雾将他们包裹在了一个未知的环境之中，他一只耳朵挂着嘈杂的乐声，另一只耳朵却听到海浪扑岸的白噪音，他确实看到疑似黄色的灯光破除浓雾慢慢出现在视野之中，但是直到基尔伯特停下音乐他才意识到公车即将到站。他们跳上了车，基尔伯特感叹了两句车上的暖气，八月的高地仍通着暖气，好防止居民与游客冻伤在这座小岛之上。车上除了他们之外没有其他乘客，伊万拉着基尔伯特走到最后一排的角落，他不喜欢中间排，亦不喜欢当中的座位，这让他想起他每次会议时候努力想要藏起自己高大且厚实的身躯，他不喜欢窄小的座椅，也厌恶别人用害怕的眼神看着自己的身体。只有基尔伯特不在意，他总喜欢拥抱着自己可能堆满肉的躯体，是比以往的那个伊万更加丑陋和庞大的自己，这种情况从他第一次看完医生回来的时候就愈发频繁地出现。他们年轻的时候热爱接吻，那是掌控着力量的举动，而现在更喜爱拥抱，这是体会生命存在的动作。

基尔伯特挨着伊万坐下来，他没有再次掏出耳机线，而只是轻轻把头搁在伊万的肩膀上，然后在过了静默的十分钟之后，司机缓缓发动车子，开始掉头向外驶去。伊万看着窗外，全被大雾笼罩起来，只能看到非常近距离的一闪而过的路牌和路边吃着草的绵羊，他指了指那些屁股上被喷了不同颜色作为标记的绵羊，基尔伯特的头凑过来也看向窗外，渐渐地就雾散去一些，不再紧靠着海岸，往内陆开了一小段路。汽车上了一个坡，基尔伯特被颠得坐不稳，他又牙疼起来，伊万就帮他揉着脸颊，希望能起到缓解的作用。他们看到好多个田边的稻草人，斜歪着插到田地里，杂草就漫过了代替它们脚的木棍，成群的乌鸦则围绕在稻草人群的身旁。

“来的时候有看到过这个吗？”伊万疑惑地问基尔伯特，对方摇了摇头，说自己也记不得多少了，他们上午来的时候坐在同一侧，看到的却是另一边的风景，与现在的截然不同。返程的路总是比来时枯燥许多，伊万觉得自己今天消耗了过多的精力，他从午后就开始犯困，或许是早起的缘故，而咖啡因对他已经失去了功效。他把头靠在车窗玻璃上，有时他在独自乘坐公交或者出租的时候喜欢这么做，假装自己是一个没有人疼爱的孤独的旅者，在内心里演上一场没有观众可以看见的精彩戏剧，他有好长一串内心独白，还有不同的角色分配，总演着一些生离死别的场景，做一个忧郁的文艺男子。有一次基尔伯特戳穿了他，嘲笑起他来，伊万恼了五分钟，其实不止是恼怒，更多还有尴尬与紧张，但之后基尔伯特就陪他演起这场独角戏，他特意写了一些剧本，拿给伊万看是否有需要修改的地方，然后每当他们坐在公交最后一排的角落座位的时候都会以此来排解长旅途的乏闷。不过今天伊万却没有相关的心思，他觉得自己心里空空荡荡，脑中也是如此，没有什么成型的剧本，与基尔伯特排演的上一场已经在今天上午演完了，他们没有为晚上的回程做好准备。伊万又看了一会儿沿路的稻草人群，那是一条极长的笔直的田间小径，这座岛上的道路大多都是如此，就算是公交车也没有别的行路可供选择。他的眼皮慢慢开始打起架来，基尔伯特不说话的时候很少发出别的动静，他这两年真的变化好多，伊万没有转头看他，却还是伸了一只手去握住了基尔伯特的手，他又怕这寂静，怕基尔伯特从他手中消失不见。

当他被另一波坑洼颠醒的时候外面的天已经几乎暗下来了，伊万揉了揉眼睛看着基尔伯特，问他现在是几点。基尔伯特挥了挥自己的手机说已经没电，伊万低头看手表，却发现它已经停走，都怪自己早上忘记上足发条。这一路上司机没有靠过站，这漫长的旅途中也没有其他的乘客要上车，车内没有开灯，为了节省能源，只有快要靠站的时候才会亮起。伊万看着车窗外远方村落中的点点灯光，一时间有些恍惚。

“我以为我们应该到了？感觉开了很久了。”伊万终于问出了心中的疑惑，基尔伯特却摇摇头，说他才睡着没多久时间。伊万的直觉告诉他这其中好像有问题，他总觉得这虚幻过头，他现在不应该出现在这座苏格兰的岛屿上，他应该是待在更加令人窒息的室内，但他想不起来，想不明白，脑海中有一大片迷雾笼罩着他，他穿不过去，就像他无法到达自己需求的目的地一般。但是基尔伯特却告知他，他们仍在旅行途中，从俄罗斯飞到英国，在格拉斯哥入境，一路往高地来，享受难得拥有的夏日假期。伊万仍有些不确定，但是基尔伯特都这么说了，他应该相信他的，尽管这好像仍有些不确定的地方，他们住在哪里？他们要在哪一站下车？伊万统统想不起来，而这一路都好像是基尔伯特在引领着他往前走，他什么都没有思考过。可是他又困了起来，他们的司机终于驶离了乡野小道，拐到了正常的公路上面。

伊万的再次醒来是被基尔伯特叫醒的，他疲惫到不想睁开眼，轻声问着他们是否已经到达目的地，他觉得夜风透过关不紧的窗缝吹进他的脖子中央，没有带着围巾的感觉让他很难受，但是现在是夏天，他每年到了夏季就受痱子的影响，直到前不久基尔伯特送他一个黑色的皮质项环。伊万并不太适应带各种饰品，然而看着基尔伯特兴奋的眼神，他就保证自己会在夏日离开俄罗斯的时候换上，于是就是现在，他仍旧有种羞耻感，在睡梦中也会捂着脖子，尽管项环很好地遮住了他脖子上未曾消下去一分的巨大伤痕。基尔伯特又晃了晃他，说马上就快到了，伊万才不情愿地醒过来，他缓慢地眨着眼，视线聚焦到窗外去，他们正在路过一片山林，几乎没有乔木，全是低矮的灌木和藓类。他们穿梭在山区里面，高大的沉默的山群威压下来让伊万有些窒息，他转过来面对着基尔伯特，对方的脸在黑暗的车内并不能看得十分清楚，但是伊万仍能通过微弱的光线识别到他异于常人的银色头发，他的基尔伯特还在他的身边，这让伊万安心了不少。

他们开进了附近的城镇，伊万觉得这个地方异常眼熟，却有些不确定是否是自己所想的那个地方，他很疑惑，怎么柏林的建筑会出现在英国呢？他看到一段熟悉的钢筋，但是司机没有给他眨眼的时间，就快速从这个城镇中央穿了过去，他们继续向前，伊万在下一个过路的小镇看到了形似柯尼斯堡大教堂的地标，他吃惊地双手离开了玻璃，转身拉住基尔伯特。这一定有些什么问题，但是基尔伯特看着他，脸上没有什么明显的表情起伏，他只是摇了摇头，没有说话。

伊万看着基尔伯特在月光的照耀下异常亮的红色眼睛，那就像浸满酒液的河流，伊万陷入其中，他想起了什么事情，一些很重要的事情。他闻到血、青草、松林、肉桂、妇人的脂粉、苹果微酸的汁液、牛乳、烧熟的菌菇汤、樱桃可乐、炙烤的禽类、海洋的咸腥、白菜肉卷、炸鱼的面壳，这些气味混合到一起，在密闭的车厢之中爆发开来，伊万贪婪地闻着空气，基尔伯特则开始绝望而无助，他捂着嘴哭起来，小声说着“对不起”，最后伊万闻到了消毒水，枯燥又令人发狂，是他期望中应该拥抱的气味。

“你是我想象出来的基尔伯特吗？”伊万轻微转换了一下自己的坐姿，把基尔伯特抱进怀里，让他在自己的肉堆之中平静下来。

“不是的，伊万，我听到了你的呼喊，我就与你在一起了。”基尔伯特回答着他，“我因你强烈的愿望而活了下来，我……我本来早应该迈到历史里去，可是我还在这里，因为你的期盼，因为你的意志，我便又从肉块骨架之中被重塑了起来，回应着你我之间的誓言。我是我，我又不再是我，这是你所期望的事情么？如果是，我就只是骨肉，同你一起活着；如果不是，我便是千缕风万丛枝，我为自己生长。伊万，我亲爱的万尼亚，你想让我自由么？你想获得自由么？”

伊万没有说话，他静静听着基尔伯特的陈述，他多么期盼着、幻想着、思念着他，他在基尔伯特的旧友面前将他吐了出来，那到底是现实还是虚幻呢？可是伊万已经不想再去思考其中的联系，基尔伯特就在他的眼前，他有心跳，他有脉搏，他能触碰到他身上的每一寸肌肤，是那么美好、是那么像梦、又是这么真实啊！他轻轻吻着基尔伯特的头发，闭上眼睛，感受着所有的来自基尔伯特身上的气味将他包裹起来，他甘愿死在这里，同基尔伯特一同上银河去呀。

“伊万，你看窗外。”基尔伯特的声音划破了空气，伊万睁开眼，转头看向窗外，史普尼克拖着它的尾巴从他们的车外飞了过去，银色的外壳闪耀又美丽。而后是一辆青色的特拉班特，悬浮在离地万里的空中，誓要冲出大气层。伊万止不住地落泪，他又想到那个傍晚，自己问基尔伯特愿不愿意同他一起上到太空去，现在他真想真想再向自己身旁的人确认一遍，不，十遍，百遍，一千遍，一万遍！他是否能听到同样的回答，伊万想，他会的，他还是会听到基尔伯特梦呓般的“好”，这就让他充满了拉紧对方手再不松开的勇气。

“基尔伯特，我好想念你。”

“我也是，伊万，我也十分想念你。”

那辆无人驾驶的早已报废的公交就载着他们往星河中去了，他们被围绕在群星之间，终于再次抓紧了彼此的手。

**Author's Note:**

> 《苦昼短》系列全部完结，希望大家能够喜欢这个讲述他们一生的故事的系列。


End file.
